Limits
by StallionDUCK789
Summary: Dax, an irken elite, is sent to Earth to get rid of Zim. Will she suceed?   Im not good with summaries! But, just so you know, there are no OCxCanon pairings!


**Heyy! Okay, well this is my first Invader Zim story, so please review and tell me what you think! So yeah, I'm going to get on with the story. **

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM* I'm not saying that again!**

I walked through the halls of the massive, following the guard. _Of course the Tallest called me up! _I frowned as we entered the snack room. _How did I not know that they would be here?_

"I brought her here as you asked, my Tallest." The guard pushed me forward, causing me to almost trip. _How embarrassing._ Tallest Red looked down at me. He whispered something to Purple and they both nodded.

"You can go now!" Tallest Purple shouted at the guard, who flinched and quickly walked out of the room.

"Okay, now that he is gone, welcome Irken elite, Dax." I smiled and greeted my tallest. "Now, we have a mission for you Dax. That little bug Zim still doesn't know that he is exiled. He's getting really annoying. We want you to go to Earth and destroy him. Do you accept this mission?" I stared at them in disbelief. _If I pull this off, they will have to make me an invader! _A huge grin spread across my face.

"I accept!" The two smiled.

"Alright. Not that you even had much of a choice, though. Good thing you said yes! Anyways, we have a ship ready for you. We will have a guard show you the way."

"Wait! Don't I get a S.I.R. Unit?"

"We didn't really think of that. But here's a box of scrap metal and pieces of S.I.R. Units! Feel free to try to make you one." They handed me the box full of scraps. I sighed and took hold of it.

"Oh, okay." _I guess I'll look through this later._

The guard led me out of the snack room and into the hall again. But now, I was carrying a heavy box full of useless junk. Up ahead I could see a small voot cruiser. "Well, here you are. Its preset so you don't need to fly it."

I nodded as I through the box in the seat and I climbed next to it. I turned around to say goodbye to the guard, but he had already left. I looked at the buttons on the voot cruiser. After the ship began moving, I relaxed and looked through the box.

"Hmmmm. I could try and make a S.I.R. Unit out of some of this crap they gave me. All I need is a… A head! Nice!" I pulled out the head of an old S.I.R. Unit.

After a while, okay it was longer than a while, I had created an almost normal looking S.I.R. I finished putting on pieces of scrap metal onto body and legs. "Good. Now lets see if this thing works."

I grabbed a memory chip that I had took out of the ship, I was lucky it kept moving, and placed it in the S.I.R. Unit. After a few seconds, the S.I.R's eyes lit up red. I smiled at my accomplishment.

"Hello master." The S.I.R. Unit said, in a rather squeaky voice. _Oh Irk, that's going to get annoying real fast._

"Hello. Do you not have a name?" It stood there for a minute and then replied,in the same annoying little squeaky voice.

"No. Perhaps you could give me a name." _Well, I was going to anyways but, thanks for the offer!_ I thought for a minute, looking at the S.I.R.

"Okay. Your name shall be Tab-Tab. Does that suit you?" Tab-Tab nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you, master!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Warning. Planet ahead." I heard the ship. I looked out the window and saw hundreds of little houses.

"So, this is Earth. Okay then. Tab-Tab, look around and gather knowledge!" I looked out the window, searching for anything suspicious. I saw an oddly colored house with signs that said 'I love Earth!'. Yep. That's where Zim is. I took control of the ship and landed it away from the houses. "Tab-Tab! What did you find out?"

She leaned her head over and a hologram with information appeared. "Hmmm. So the things that live here are called humans. Weird. Okay, Tab-Tab! It's time to make our base!"

I sat in my desk, glaring at Zim. He was working on one of his Alien devices from his PAK._ Huh! Are people really this stupid! How do they not know that Zim is an alien!_

"What! Not another one! But, it's the third one this year! Bu- FINE!" Mrs. Bitters slammed the phone down and slithered to the front of the classroom. "Alright class, we have a new student today, unfortunately. Her name is Dax, and- wait where is she!"

Suddenly, a girl raced through the door. "Oh crap! Sorry I'm late!" Mrs. Bitters glared at her. She looked scared.

"Go take your seat!" Dax ran over to the empty seat at the front of the class. I stared at her. _I bet she's an alien too, just like Zim and Tak! I guess I'll just have to find out! _

The lunch bell didn't ring soon enough. I jumped out of my seat and began heading towards the door but I stopped and waited for Dax. _Hmmm, this could be my chance to find out! _So I walked over to her. "Hi. I'm Dib._"_ I put out a hand. She shook it.

"Hi. I'm Dax." She smiled and picked up a book.

"So, do you want me to show you the way to lunch?" Dax nodded.

"That would be great, thanks. I have no idea where anything is at this school!" i walked with Dax, leading her to the cafeteria. After we got our lunch I lead her to my seat, where Gaz was playing her Gameslave 2. She looked up and opened one eye.

"Who's that?" she pointed at Dax.

"Im Dax." Dax smiled but Gaz just went back to her game. I turned to Dax.

"So, um, why did you move here?" Dax was poking her food.

"Oh! My mom got a promotion and so we had to move here." _Pretty good story for now, alien! But it will take more than that! _"This food looks disgusting!" Dax had a disgusted look on her face as she poked the food with her spoon.

"Hey, did you know that Zim is an alien?" I pointed to Zim. She laughed.

"Oh, cool. His disguise isn't fooling anybody though!" _Yes! Someone who- oh wait! She is an alien! _

By the time skool was over it was raining. _Perfect! Now I will know for sure if she's and alien or not! _

I walked outside and saw Dax looking up at the sky, a worried look on her face. "So Dax, are you coming?" she looked at me.

"No. My, um, my mom is picking me up and I don't want to get wet." I frowned, but nodded my head and took off. _Man! This is going to be harder than I thought!_


End file.
